A Song of Pain
by Sakira-chan
Summary: Sakura leaves Konoha to prove herself. And during this time she enters strange places, meets people she had thought dead, and unfurls her long forgotten past. Crossovers in store! I changed the title when I found some one had the same one, actually there
1. Good Bye

Key

"Talking."

_'Thinking'_

My note

_"Good Bye..."_ 14 year-old Sakura thought staring through the gray and cold sky towards the gates of Konoha.

A whole year had past since she left. All Sakura had done is train, If you had seen her a year ago and now, you probably wouldn't have recognized her. Her once bright and happy emerald eyes have reduced to a faded, sad forest green.

Her shoulder length, and neat shimmering pink had turned into a lighter bottom length pink hair with several strands over shadowing her forehead and snow white on the edges of it all.

Even her clothing had changed, a red high-collar belly shirt with white edgings a white circle in the middle of the back and a white shirt under with pink edgings. A red skirt two inches above her knees with white edgings and a zipper in the middle, slit to her waist where a belt is. A scarf and hood covered practically all her face and all her hair. (Even her eyebrows.) Finally knee-length white boots.

But the major change was the furry large pink cat ears with snow edgings perched on top of her head. Plus the fluffy pink/white tail that reached her ankles. She also had a HUGE Battle Axe.

Sakura sighed and rubbed her head looked around her hotel room.

"_Why did I even leave Konoha… Oh yeah, almost everyone hated you remember?"_ She thought answering her own question. _"Why did I even let that demon infuse with me and to take care of it's Kits, oh yeah, I was near death?" _She mused once again answering her own question. Why couldn't I be as strong as everyone else? "Why, because I was an actual demon, Gaara and Naruto only had demons sealed inside of them..."

_(Flash Back)_

_Sakura sat in the middle of a clearing picking herbs and groaning from having to bend her back._

_"Owie, ow, ow, ow, ow!" Sakura groaned. "Stupid herbs!" She muttered massaging her back. "I am so gonna kill Naruto for having to make me get herbs for his injury because we couldn't cure it with chakra cause I don't have enough!"_

_Just then she noticed something stir far away. _

_"Huh? A CAT!" Sakura cried running over to the near dead cat. It was large and white with a HUGE gash on it's chest. "Oh, god!" She screamed when she saw something large towering over it. It had drool dripping from it's sharp chipped fangs, and was splattered with blood. Probably not it's own._

_With out thinking she jumped in front of the hyperventilating cat and sent a blast of chakra to the already wounded demon. Unfortunately she had taken a hit for the cat too. _

_"Crap." She moaned holding the freaked out cat and clutching her bleeding stomach. Sakura let out a ragged breath. Then she blacked out._

_'Wake up' A calm and elderly voice murmured. _

_"Shumnifge?" Sakura asked groggily._

_'Child you must listen carefully.' _

_"Uh-huh?" Sakura mumbled._

_'I have gave you a gift and a curse at the same time, but…" The voice paused. It almost sounded sad. "I… Without thinking I adopted two kits. They.. If you don't protect them… Then I'll never forgive you.. You owe me your life. But I can't go on, you must take them…"_

_"'Kay?"_

_'Goodbye.'_

_"Wow that was a weird dream." Sakura said as she got up from the cave? With a cat or fox in her lap along with a wolf in her lap? "HOLY S IT WASN"T A DREAM! But they are cute.." She thought looking at the silver and blue wolf along with a red and white fox cat... Thing._

_"How about... Ai-chan for the fox, cat thing... and Rai-chan for the wolf cub..." She giggled happily, but remembered "They're demons."_

_"What am I gonna do?" Sakura thought swishing her tail... TAIL! _

_"EEYYAHH!" A longseries of "OMIGOD!"s and "WHAT THE H!" filtered through out the air, oh yeah, and a few "DAMN YOU NARUTO!"s too._

(End of Flashback)

"Heh, and after almost the entire village was either afraid of me or just plain hated me." She thought with a bitter smile. "That's what I get for trusting Tenten and Ino... I can't stay here too long..." Sakura muttered scooping up Ai and Rai jumping out the window and running through the forest.

Leaping through blurs of green and brown Sakura grinned_ "Demon speed is cool." _After running for awhile she stopped rather abrubtly, nearly knocking Ai and Rai off her shoulder.

"What the heck?" She mumbled looking over her shoulder feeling the heavy and unusual chakra. "This is so not normal." she muttered hopping to the clearing where, a thin rusty chain with a small round pendant was.

"Where have I seen this.." She muttered. She suddenly, remembered something she had forgotten long ago.

"Shit." She mumbled squeezing shut her eyes fearfully and clutching the rusty necklace. "Mom… Dad.." Her voice cracked and her eyes blurred.

(Flash Back)

_"Mooommmyy?? Daadddyyy?" 5-year old Sakura asked._

_"Hmm, Sakura?" Her mother asked giving her a wave. _

_"Will you promise not to leave me, like, forever?" Sakura asked. Her father just grinned and said. _

_"Forever." Sakura looked at him suspiciously and asked._

_"How do I know you're not lying?" _

_"Um... Oh! We'll give you this." Her Mom said with a smile, and handed her a small round ball that seemed to be made of glass, or metal, dangling from a thin white chain._

_It seemed simple enough, but it immediately captured Sakura's eyes. _

_"Pretty..." She whispered as it constantly danced through bright colors, it started out white then pink, green, blue, and so on._

_"And.. Well.. Since we're never gonna leave you, when your 15 you'll have to give it back to us, kay?"_

_Sakura shook the ball. She didn't seem to care that she'd have to give it back, for a five year old, fifteen seemed like something that'd never come. "It sounds like a bell!" she said with a squeal._

(End of Flashback)

"Then you guys left me alone and I threw this in the river." She whispered desperately trying to get the rust off. "No… I threw this away.. I don't want the burden of memories.. I should have never… Went.. To Konoha…" Crystalline tears dripped and splashed on her shirt.

"I can't stay here." She mumbled. Suddenly, the ball cast warm glow. Haruno Sakura disappeared with a flash.


	2. Miffy

AAAHHH! I'm in a different place so I have to change my e-mail address, which I should have done a month ago! I didn't know I'd get so many E-mails! I'm SORRY! And I made so many mistakes on the 2nd chapter, by the way the fox/cat is named Ai, and the wolf is named Rai. Sorry for the mix up! And when Sakura's parents gave her the necklace thingy, that was because they didn't know what else to do and tried to change the subject.

P.S. Xeno the hedgehog, sorry I spelled your name wrong. I'm also very sorry if I update late, my sister is gonna make a story on my file so I need to help her. Plus I still need to find out how to make my profile...

Chapter 3:

_'Wha?' Sakura thought as she listened to several voices at once. _'What happened?' She thought as she quickly ran through her memories. 'I disappeared somewhere after holding the necklace, so the most likely place is,_KONOHA'_ She cried instantly jumping up and putting her hand in her kunai holster? 'WHERE IS IT!' She thought as as she searched for her weapons.

"Excuse me, miss?" A stern feminime voice said.

'Huh?' Sakura thought as she stared at an elderly woman wearing a pointed hat and robes? and an even more elderly guy wearing longer, but similar clothes only blue. 'So not Konoha clothes.' She thought as her heart started racing. Quickly and stealthily she raced toward the nearest exit, only to be repelled and knocked to her back.

"AH!" Sakura growled, glaring at the old guy and old lady. "Where am I?" Sakura shouted getting into a fighting stance.

The old guy just chuckled he didn't need to be a fighting expert to know that she expected a fight. "There's no need to resort to violence now, we just found you out near the forest. Holding this he said tossing her the old chain, but cleaner.

"We cleaned up for you too, butI must say that is some portkey you used." The elderly lady said briskly.

'Portkey?' Sakura thought, utterly confused. 'They _seem_ nice enough...'After much debate Sakura bowed and said "Sakura, Haruno Sakura."

The old guy smiled and said. "Albus Dumbledore, but no need to be so formal."

"Minerva Mcgonagoll" Sakira: I don't know how to spell her name! The old lady said. "I know this is quite forward, but if you could, could you-"

"Okay." Sakura said glancing at the two suspiciously, "You want me to guard the school, but_especially_ this kid called Harry Potter?"

"Yes, but you may attend the school too if you like." Dumbledore said.

"Well," Sakura muttered cupping her chin, "That _would_ be easier if I was undercover..."

"So that settles it." Dumbledore said with a cheery smile. "But first." he said handing her abag andtwo pieces of paper. "This is a piece of paper with your school supplies, this is your ticket for the Hogwarts Express, and this is abag is money to buy your school supplies."

"So when the school year is over I should be able to get back to my 'dimension'?" She asked.

"Yes, so do you agree?" He asked.

"Sure." Sakura said, "But where do I get my school supplies?"

"In Diagon Ally." Dumbledore said chanting some words and flicking that stick at her.

'Why that little-' Sakura thought before she ended up in a very busy market place? 'So this is Diagon Ally? I think I'll go to get my wand first...' She thought with a sigh. Walking into the place called Ollivanders? Weird.

"Hello!" A cheerful voice said. Sakura stared suspiciously at another old guy and said,

"I need a stick." she muttered simply.

But he just chuckled and said, "I think you mean to say wand, not stick."

"I need a wand."

"Okay, how 'bout this one." He said handing her a stick, but seeing her confused look he gave another stupid chuckle and said. "Give it a swish." Sakura swished it and the flower pot broke.

10 min. later

"How about this one." he said handing her, her 17th wand. Sakura sighed and swished thin wand.

"Huh?" Shemumbledwhen she noticeda light pink light with tiny colorful sparks in it."Genjutsu?"

"Interesting." Ollivander muttered staring intensely at her wand. "12 inches, Unicorn hair and Peguasis? hair, Fairy drop, made of Cherry wood." Sakura glanced at the reddish, pinkish, whitish, thin wand and paid for it.

'Stop staring.' Sakura thought angrily as people continued to stare at the hooded girl. 'What the-" Sakura murmured hearing shrieking and stared at the pet shop with Ai and Rai closley behind.

"LET ME OUT!" A voice yelled.

"Is that a stuffed toy?" Sakuraasked the manager with a frown.

"Yes, miss, apparently she was brought to life or something andabandoned, I understand why."

"I'll take her." Sakurasaid casually.

"YOU WILL!" Theentire store shouted.

"Yes, how much does she cost?" Sakura askedwith a twitch.

"Are you kidding? Take it for free!"

"What's your name?" Sakura asked it.

"Go to hell Beyotch." The bunny in the yellow dress said. Sakura twitched and proceeded to pound her head several times.

"It's name's Miffy." The manager mumbled.

"Well, Miffy." Sakura said with a glare. "I'm your owmer."

...20 min. later...

Sakura had constantly gave Miffy back to the store and took her back, eventually she gave up and took her, apparently she was constantly bullying Ai who wanted to make friends with her, and was constantly getting beat by Rai. Sakura's eye twitched and she sighed.

"Okay, I've gotten everything, so now we board the train." Sakura said to her 'pets'.

"Stop staring." Sakura growled as many people decided to stare at the hooded one. "Excuse me." She said approaching a sorta fat guy in uniform. "Where is platform 9 and 3/4?"

" 'Fraid there's no such thing miss." The fat guy said to, no one...

" Stupid, stupid, stupid!" Sakura growled, cursing at Dumbledore.

"Hey, ugly-" Miffy was quickly cut off as Sakura kicked her into a wall between platform 9 and 10, and went through...

"Miffy?" Sakura asked suspiciously.

"Look!" Miffy squealed as she put half of her body in between the wall. "Look what I can do!"

"Guess that's the platform." Sakura said gathering up her stuff and shoving everything into the wall and train.

In the seat.. place.

"SHADDUP MIFFY!" Sakura yelled at the bunny who was shoving (and shouting) everything in her bewitched pockets.

"I want that!" Miffy said lunging at Rai who ducked, and was unfortunetly right next to the window...

"AAAAAAAHHHHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh...Ah!..." Miffy yelled.

"MIFFY!" Sakura cried jumping out the window with chakra pumped in her feet and Ai and Rai on her shoulder.

"Mmf!" Miffy Mmfed. Sakura was standing on her.

"Eyah! Sorry!" Sakura cried hugging the life out of her, though Miffy was annoying, pompous, loud, and rude, she was very attachable.

"Mmf!" Miffy Mmfed once again, who was also suffocating in Sakura's chest.

Sakira: Miffy is a cartoon too and she acts the opposite of the miffy in this story. I HAVE TO GO!


	3. Volderont, whatever

Hello! Sorry it took so long to update the last chapter, I've been busy lately, right now I'm also trying to figure out what to do next... I just couldn't help but add Miffy, my fanfic needs more humor! I'm updating at a late time again... _sigh, _by the way, Miffy's a girl, and she's 4 yrs. old.

"Sorry Miffy!" Sakura cried as Miffy suffocated.

"How big are those thingies!" Miffy exclaimed. "They're way too big!"

"Shove it, Miffy." Sakura growled, litterally shoving her in the window and pulling out a kunai.

15min. before.

"C'mon Harry!" Hermione called to a black haired boy with green eyes and a rather famous scar on his forehead, he was currently staring at a hooded figure thatlooked similar to a Death Eater.

"Hermione, doesn't that look like a-" Harry started only to be cut off by Ron.

"C'mon Harry, you're seriously letting the He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, stuff get to your head." Ron laughed shoving Harry toward the platform. "And besides, that's a girl, I haven't seen a girl Death Eater."

"I guess you're right, I am letting this stuff get to my head." Harry mumbled.

10 min. later...

"Finally!" Hermione exclaimed. "I thought we'd never find an empty seat!" Then froze when she froze when she saw the condition of the seats. There were dents and cracks every where, the seats looked ruined and the window was broken.

"Better than nothing." Harry said sitting on an okay seat.

"Shove it, Miffy." A voice said, the trio turned they're attention to the window where the hooded figure Harry called a Death Eater came in with a dagger in her hand and shoving a stuffed toy into the compartment.

"Who are you!" Miffy asked the three. "What are you doing here! This is my cart thing!"

"Shuddap Miffy, you don't own the seats." The figure said. "Sakura, Haruno Sakura." She said with a bow.

"Haruno?" Ron asked.

"It's a family name, where I come from you say your sur name last."

"Well, Ronald Weasly." He said sticking out his hand, she just stared at it.

"Here, we shake hands with the person we just met." Hermione explained, she just stared. "Hermione Granger."

"Harry Potter." Harry said nervously, he had a feeling she would challenge him, our just plain hate him. But instead of saying anything she looked surprised and looked real close to his face and said,

"So you're the guy I need to protect." Sakura said with a smirk.

"What?" Harry asked, now confused and surprised.

"Dumbledore sent me to protect the school, and you." Sakura said kicking Miffy who was planning to pounce her.

"AHH! GOOGLY FOOT!" Miffy yelled attempting to kick Sakura, who grabbed her foot and held it. "LEGGO!"

"Leggo?" Sakura asked now confused.

"NO! LET. GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO-"

"Okay shut-up, I'm letting go." Sakura said rubbing her temporarily deaf ears.

"He he." Miffy cackled evilly.

"Wait, why do you need to protect Harry and Hogwarts?" Hermione asked now confused.

Sakura rolled her eyes and said, "Because, he needs it, Vowldmont is supposed to be revived or whatever."

"I think you mean Voldemort." Harry said shivering slightly.

"Volderont, whatever." Sakura said rolling her eyes.

They all just sweatdropped.


	4. Other two, and Miffy, SHUT UP!

Hi! I think I ended the 4th chapter too fast, I'm also thinking about making another Naruto story, it'll be about demons, vampires, and slayers, I'm not sure whether to make it or not, but I am making a Kingdom Hearts story!

"What?" Sakura asked when they arrived to Hogwarts.

"I said, which house are you in?" Hermione repeated.

"I'm not in a house." She muttered, following the rest of the students to the main hall before Hermione could say more.

"Hey! HEY! HEEYYY!" Miffy screamed.

"Mffy, SHUT UP!"

In the main hall...

Sakura yawned and glanced at all the first-years around her, who were also giving her nervous glances, or just plain confused. The hat had, well, sang, and now they were announcing stuff.

She was so bored.

Finally they decided to do the sortings.

"Sakura Haruno!" Proffeser Mcgohnagoll called. (How do you spell her name!)

Sakura walked up and sat on the amazingly not broken bench. (Who knows who could have sat there.)

"Hmm, strange one, pure,kind, but you don't act like it." He added with a scoff, "Indeed powerful, definetly needs a physiciatrist, big brain too," Sakura's eye twitched, "But would save your friends without hesitation... Well this turned into a no brainer, GRYFFINDORE!" The hat shouted, while Sakura winced.

After the sorting, Dumbledore had tapped his glass, signaling he needed to say something. "Ah-hem." He coughed. "As you all know, Hogwarts has been having strange attacks, so I've decided to hire three assistants, for the schools. They shall protect, and help throughout this school year, why don't we call them up now?" He asked, but Sakura knew it was more of a command rather than a suggestion.

'Wait, didn't he say three?' She thought walking to the front, not noticing the other two people.

Sakura walked to the front and noticed two other figures, wearing cloaks though, not hoods, and strangely fammiliar chakra.

'Where the heck have I felt this chakra before?' She thought glancing at the two. 'One's sorta cold, but pure, the others, hard, and warm... WAIT!'

"KIMIMARO! HAKU!" Sakura shouted as the figures smiled.

Sakira: Hmm... Are these chapters too short?


	5. KIMIMARO! HAKU!

La-la... Either my writing sucks, or people just don't wanna review, oh yeah, SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING! I SERIOUSLY HAVE BEEN BUSY ALL THE TIME!

"KIMIMARO! HAKU!" Sakura cried, again.

"Yes, Sakura-san?" They both asked taking off they're hoods.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TWO DOING HERE!" She yelled, everyone just stared at her.

"We'll explain later." Haku said smiling.

"Hey! Fat-" Miffy was interupted as Sakura stepped on her.

Everyone blinked.

Dumbledore cleared his throat. Silence, amazing. "Well, now that you know their names, I'll be explaining _why_ they're here."

Silence...

"GIVE ME MY CHOCOLATE! YOU STUPID OLD FART!" Cried Miffy, who was currently harrassing one of the teachers.

"SHADDUP!" Sakura yelled kicking Miffy out the window. They didn't even have time to hear her scream.

"As I was saying, as you all know, Voldermort has been revived, so it is quite obvious Hogwarts, and the other schools are in danger. So I have hired three gaurds, or assistances. They have all proven to be very strong." Dumbledore said,

"They will only be around for this year times, so, they will all be protecting this school, now why don't they introduce themselves, with their likes, dislikes, and dreams." He concluded with a smile.

This of course, sent him a cold, hard glare, courtesy from Sakura.

"I'll start, " Haku said with a warm smile. "My name is Haku, I like rabbits, and snow, I as for my dislikes... Probably snakes, and my dream is to find my purpose in life."

Sakura's emerald eyes widened for a second.

"My name is Kimimaro, my somewhat dream, is to keep my friends safe, my likes are studying rocks and some wildlife, my dislike is sand." Sakura's eye twitched. "You next Sakura." He added looking straight at her.

Rather reluctantly she started. "My name is Haruno Sakura... You do not need to hear my dislikes or likes... And my dream is..." Everyone leaned in. "None of your concern." She finished. Everyone sweatdropped.

"I wonder what she looks like under her hood." Ron asked Hermione and Harry.

"Oh yes, " Dumbledore said getting up, "They will also be students at Hogwarts too so help them when needed."

"MIFFY! SHANNORO!" Sakura yelled jumping to the open window, and grabbing Miffy who was currently holding a bomb...


	6. Then you'll leave

Bleh. I'm feeling bleh... Oh yeah, we got a dog! She's so cute! Her name is Asia (Ah-Shuh) and she's so cute! Oh, and to explain why Sakura can speak english, is because, let's say english was a language Sakura studied when she was at Konoha.

"This is stupid... Why can't I eat outside?" Sakura mumbled.

"Because we need to protect the students." Haku said with a smile.

Sakura twitched. Those sickly, disgusting smiles. She wanted to burn them alive. Or maybe just his face.

"Have you gone slightly insane since we last saw you?" Kimimaro asked eating his bread.

'Why the hell is he so blunt?' Sakura thought, ignoring his question.

"I've gotta go." Sakura said getting up. 'The tension is killing me. So is Miffy.'

In short. Miffy+Pissed off Sakura-Dead

(Flash back)

_"Sakura... May I see what's under your hood?" Harry asked nervously._

_Sakura thought for a moment. "Then you'd strangely get kidnapped at excactly... 2:13, and if you happened to tell anybody, they'd also get strangely kidnapped, but on a different day. But none of you would die, but actually that all depends."_

_"She must be real ugly." A Slytherin laughed, but as soon as those words left her mouth several kunai placed themselves dangerously near her head and pinned her to her chair._

_"How would you know, or would you like to find out? But I have to keep my identity secret..." Sakura said innocently._

_"Aren't you supposed to protect the students?" Kimimaro asked._

_"I'm not intending to kill them, none of the kunai actually cut through her skin." Sakura shrugged._

_'How did she end up in Gryffindor?' _

_(End of Flashback)_

Later... At night...

"Haku! Kimimaro! Get your butts over here!" Sakura hissed from the boy's dormitory's window.

"Ew! Pervert! This is the boy's dormitory!" Haku squealed.

"Shut up you hypochritical piggy. You look like a girl anyway." Sakura said through gritted teeth.

"Wait, where's that insufferable stuffed... thing?" Kimimaro asked.

Sakura looked at Ai and Rai. "I don't... know..."

Meanwhile somewhere else...

"Choocoollaatee... NO! THAT'S MY CHOCOLATE!... ...HEY THAT'S MY ARM!"

"Okay. Storys. Haku first." Sakura said quickly.

"Alright, after you took care of me,"

(I know! It didn't happen in the real anime, but this story is a sequel off a story I haven't made yet. So if some flashbacks didn't really happen, remember, it's a fanfic.)

"I left and wandered around for two years, then I came to a snowy meadow, and I found a small snow shaped key-chain. Then I found myself here."

"And they made the same proposition." Sakura finished.

"Yep."

"Kimimaro." Sakura asked turning to him.

"Same thing, only a misty meadow, and a white stone." Kimimaro answered.

Sakura sighed, 'How the hell did we all end up here?' She thought looking up to see Kimimaro and Haku staring creepily at her.

"You need something?" She asked.

"You never told us your story." Haku said in a sing-song voice.

"You have troubling thoughts." Kimimaro said eerily.

'Random...' Sakura thought, but said, "I'm not talking about it." She muttered.

"You've always had the same eyes as us, but they're worse now."

(I also saw, Sakura and Kimimaro have the same anime eyes! It's true, and if Kimimaro supposedly has the same eyes as Haku then.. Yeah..)

"Why'd you leave Konoha, Sakura-chan?" Haku asked.

Sakura flinched at 'Sakura-chan'

"Same thing as you guys..." She lied. 'How did he know I left?'

"We all left some place or person important to us, you're no different." Kimimaro said.

Sakura eyes immedietly saddened, but she acted like she didn't care. "I seriously don't know what you're talking about..." She answered not looking into their eyes.

"Sakura-chan." Haku said scooting near her. Kimimaro did the same. "Nothing that has happened to you or something you did, will surprise us, scare us, or disgust us, we've done horrible things too, isn't that right Kimi-chaan?"

Kimimaro twitched. "Do not call me that." He said glaring at Haku over Sakura's head.

Sakura smiled. 'They're really trying to comfort me...'

"Sakura-chan, you can tell us..."

Sakura just looked at them. "Then you'll leave." She whispered walking away.


	7. Just like Family

Okay... I'm updating... Oh! Just warning you now, this _story_ is going to be very long. And there is a prequel to this story which I have not made yet. _And_ it's going to crossover with one of my other storys. Yeah. I also noticed that my chapter got a tad bit dramatic, sorry about that...

Hermione had to go to the bathroom.

She went and came back.

'What's that noise?' She thought rubbing her frizzy head. She glanced over to see... A hooded figure crying. "Sakura?" She whispered walking over to her.

"Damn," She muttered "Someone heard."

"Sakura? Are you okay?"

"I wish..." Sakura murmured pulling her knees closer to her. She bit her bottom lip to hopefully hold back the tears. But failing terribly.

Hermione took a seat next to her rubbing her stone cold back. Sakura bit her lip harder and covered her face with her white hands sobbing like crazy.

Hermione had no idea what to do.

"Please don't tell..." Sakura whispered.

Sakura clutched hermione's skirt, crying harder. "I have to go..." She wimpered and junped out the window.

"What! Wait! Sakura!" Hermione cried looking out the window. She was gone.

Meanwhile...

"AAAAAHHHH! AAAAHHHH! AAHHH! AHH! AH! Ah! ah... AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!" Said a _very_ familiar voice... cough Miffy! cough! cough! _Dies...?_

... Other meanwhile...

"Soooooo... Do you think Sakura-chan's okay?" Haku asked casually.

"She'll be okay..." Kimimaro said softly.

"What if she isn't?" Haku asked.

"We leave her for awhile. She should be able to fix her own emotional problems... ... ... I think..."

"Huh?" Haku asked.

"I read in a book that said women are supposed to be very sensitive and emotional... And concerned of their weight." Kimimaro said drinking tea that magically popped out of no where. A fist launched out and hit his head. He tipped over and fell. And amazingly he never changed facial expressions or his sitting position.

"Show me how to do that Kimi-chan!" Haku exclaimed in pure awe.

"Oi, whose senstive, emotional, and very concerned about their weight?" Sakura asked threateningly.

"Saku-chan! You came back!" Haku said hugging her waist.

"Oi! Oi! Haku let go! And don't call me Saku-chan!" Sakura said blushing a bit while trying to shove Haku off.

Kimimaro had gotten up and said. "You smell like tears."

"Eh?" Sakura asked trying to take a a step but tripping over Haku and landing on Kimimaro.

He still hadn't moved... _Scary..._

Sakura's face was literally buried in Kimimaro's lap and Haku hadn't let go of her so he was practically on top of her waist and legs.

"Grrt URFF!" Sakura... said...

"You sound like a dog Saku-chan."

'HRKUU! UF YUR SHUY ONF FURD, I KRK YUR $#&!" Sakura cried.

"Ooh! You cussed! But Saku-chan's so cute! And warm and cuddly!" He said snuggling closer to her.

Sakura's face turned red and she slumped down in Kimimaro's lap.

Silence.

"Is Sakura dead?" Kimimaro asked.

Sakura's eye twitched. 'Those jerks.'

"Let's poke her." Haku suggested. And they did.

"SHANNORO!" Sakura yelled punching both of them.

'Just like a team...'

But by then she had forgotten all about what she was supposed to tell them.

...Little random note: Hey, did you know, that in the manga the Naruto characters usually show their fist to their opponents, well, sometimes they're flipping them off!

Like when Kiba was fighting Sakon and Ukon, he flipped them off at the end! Shonen Jump just digitally edited it off, my brother told me...

"Mah! It's so booring!" Sakura yelled while stretching.

"Sakura-chaaan.. You're so loud..." Haku whined.

"You're both loud."

The other Gryffindors figdeted in their presence. "BANG!" Everyones heads turned to see a very frustrated Hermoine, Ron, and Harry.

"We were nearly late again!" Hermione exclaimed.

"It wasn't my fault!" Ron cried gasping for breath.

"Don't look at me!" Harry protested.

Sakura yawned and glanced at her watch. Her eyes widened. "HOLY SHIT! WE'RE GONNA BE LATE!" She cried dragging Haku and Kimimaro out at lightning speed.

Everyone looked at their watches.

Later in first class...

"Miffy's not here!" Sakura cried looking around.

"She's probably... asleep?" Kimimaro asked.

"No... wait... maybe... probably..."Sakura said sitting back down.

The End?

My brothers right... By the time this fanfic's over I'll have like 50 chapters! Here's a tip... Use your chapters wisely...


	8. The new proffesor

Okay... I will answer one of the reviews...

twigy: To explain your questions, Sakura knew that she needed to protect Harry Potter because Dumbledore explained everything to her, I skipped that part of the conversation because I thought it'd be too boring to write about...

And Miffy adds humour to the story, so I had to put her in. And Sakura is calm because that year she was away from Konoha, but was still in Konoha, she fought lots of people, and had been in plenty of life and has been in life and death situations so she's okay...

Okay, I know, late update and probably not worth the wait. The internet didn't work for awhile so there you go. It's my excuse for two hours.

Flash back... In Konoha

"Sakura-chaa- Eh?" Naruto asked walking into Sakura's house.

"Hurry up idiot, we need to go already." Sasuke muttered opening Sakura's door.

"Oi! Sasuke Sai, Sakura-chan's not here!" Naruto shouted.

"Ugly's probably went to Tsunade's office." Sai said leaning on the door.

At Tsunade's...

"Tsunade-sama's not feeling well." Shizune said a little worried.

"TSUNADE-OBAA-CHAN!" Naruto yelled. Instead of hearing her loud "KURASE!" He was met with a low sob.

"Tsu.. nade?" Shizune asked fearfully.

"Is she crying?" Sasuke asked.

In Tsunade's shaking hand there was a note. It read:

_Hi Tsunade..._

_I just left this to say I really enjoyed my time in Konoha. I'll miss all of you while I'm gone._

_I couldn't say it in person, because I knew you'd stop me. You can send alot of nins, but they won't find me... Thank you for trying to protect me, but it didn't work. You probably know why I'm leavin, and at first I thought, 'If Naruto and Gaara can take the hate from the villagers I can too... But I knew, they only had demons sealed inside them. I was a demon..._

_I will be back someday. I promise, and I promise I won't betray Konoha or anything. I'm still trying to figure out why I'm leaving. You can mark me as missing-nin if you want. But I'll come back and make sure I don't die._

_See you someday!_

_P.S. Make sure Sasuke, Naruto, and Sai don't kill each other! And please don't be cold to the villagers, after all you're the Hokage, it'll be unfair too._

_-Sakura_

"Sakura...?" Sai asked sliding to his knees.

"This is just some joke, right?" Naruto asked. "It's just a joke! Tell me it's a joke Tsunade!" Naruto yelled.

Sasuke's eyes hardened and he kept glancing at the door as if to check if Sakura would pop through the door.

"Where is she!" Sasuke yelled.

"She's not gone!" Naruto yelled angrily aura turning red.

Sai muttered while laying on the ground. "Is she?... Sakura?... Ugly?"

"SAI! Snap out of it! She's just hiding!" Naruto yelled desperately.

"Don't leave..." Sai muttered.

Sasuke angrily punched the ground and yelled.

Shizune tried to snap Tsunade out of it.

"Tsunade! Snap out of it!" Shizune cried.

"I'm gonna find Sakura-chan!" Naruto yelled, tears running down his cheeks.

"NARUTO! SHE"S GONE!" Sasuke yelled, glaring through his wet eyes.

"Sakura... Come back... please..." Sai murmured breaking in a sob.

"Tsunade! They're gonna kill each other! Sakura said she didn't want them to fight!" Shizune yelled shaking her. That seemed to work, Tsunade immedietly struck out of her stupor and glanced at the boys. She angrily elbowed Sai and put Naruto and Sasuke in a headlock.

"READ THIS!" She yelled shoving a note in their face.

_Dear Naruto, Sasuke, and Sai,_

_I'll definetly miss you guys while I'm gone. PLEASE! DO NOT FIGHT! _

_'Cause, if you don't fight while I'm gone, I'll let Sasuke and Sai call me names as much as he wants for a week and I won't hurt him. And I'll get Naruto ramen for a week._

_So, all of you don't harrass the villagers! I'm gonna come back, oi! And don't talk about me as if I'm dead, 'cause I'm not coming back in a body bag or anything. _

_I, really know you guys are gonna be a little sad, but think of it as I'm going on a mission and I'll come back. Because it's sorta like that! I will miss you guys though... I know I probably seem really weak leaving like this.. But I'm not leaving forever!_

_See you!_

_Sakura_

"Sakura..." Sai said sobbing into his hands.

"Sakura.." Naruto murmured.

"Sakura." Sasuke said.

_End of Flashback..._

"Sakura-chan!" Haku cheered waltzing in her room.

"Go away." She muttered.

"School!"

"Shit!"

"Ooh.. You cussed!"

"Sakura."

"Get out."

"Sakura-chan! Why are you wearing those clothes?"

"Pajamas."

"Haku."

"Yes, Sakura-chan?"

"This room has an unusual smell."

"Kimimaro."

"Yes?"

**"GET OUT!"**

Later...

"Miffy. Shut up." Sakura muttered.

"Where were you anyway Miffy-chan?" Haku asked.

"Get away queer. But if you must know, I don't know. Satisfied? Queer."

Sakura hit Miffy's head.

"Sakura!" Hermione shouted.

"Hmm?" She asked.

"Which classes are you in!" She asked.

"Uh... This paper says whatever." She said handing her the parchment.

"Hi Sakura." Harry said nervously.

"Sakura is not going to eat you." Kimimaro stated.

"..." Everyone scooted away.

"Anyway... Kimimaro's right. I'm not gonna eat you, I just was ready to kll that day." Sakura growled stabbing her fork in the table. Leaving it there...

"Um.. Sakura?"

"Attention everyone please." Dumbledore stated.

"The Ministry of magic has decided to pick the new defence against the dark arts teacher for us this year. She will be observing all the 5th year students. This is Proffeser Umbridge."

In walked.. Proffeser Umbridge... There were many words to describe her... But the most simple would be. A toad. A big slightly humanized toad. She scared the hell out of many students.

"Hello Students." Ugh, and her voice. " I am Proffeser Ubridge. Now I know most of you had heard that Voldermort has been resurrected. But that was a false rumor. Voldemort is dead. And will always be dead. That little rumor was merely a cry for attention."

That clearly pissed Harry off, and he would have ran up there and started killing her but five people held him back.

"Now, it is true that I will be the New Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher. And I will be looking into each classroom, for the Ministry of Magic has given me the power to fire any teacher I deem unworthy." Umbridge said smirking.

Everyone's eyes widened.

At class...

"Potions?" Kimimaro asked.

"Yes, there are plenty of different potions, they all also have different effects." Hermione explained.

"Do you need to say a spell before you drink it?" Haku asked.

"No, it's usually either automatic or starts later, but never drink a potion that hasn't been made right, it always has a bad side effect."

"Hermione, you don't need to explain every bit." Ron complained slumping in his seat.

"Who's the potions teacher?" Haku asked.

Harry graoned. "Snape."

"Snap'e?" Sakura asked confused. "Weird."

"_Snape_, and a warning, he tends to favor Slytherins and tends to hate Gryffindors." Ron muttered.

"That's rude, and he's su-" Haku was interrupted by the doors swinging open _really_ loudly.

Snape walked up to the front and pretty much glared at all the students. "Now, I'm pretty sure _most_ of you know how to learn in my class, now I know this class will be supervisioned by Proffeser Umbridge, but no matter it is still my class, now sit down and stay quiet."

"Touchy." Sakura muttered.

"But he did not touch any of us." Kimimaro said.

"That sounded weird Kimi-chan..." Haku whispered.

"Ugh." Sakura muttered.

"So this is your class, Proffeser Snape?" Proffeser Umbridge asked.

"Oh,_ no_, it's Proffeser Dumbledore's." Snape muttered sarcastically.

Later...

"So do yuo think Snape will be fired?" Ron asked.

"I doubt it, Umbridge's probably going to fire one of the decent proffesers." Harry sighed.

"Ugly toad." Sakura muttered.

Ron glanced at her and leaned over to Haku and Kimimaro. "Don't mean offence, but isn't Sakura acting grumpier than usual?"

"Her nose." Kimimaro answered.

"Sakura-chan has a good sense of smell, so Umbridge must stink or something." Haku said.

Harry and Ron burst out laughing. Hermoine tried to supress hers.

"So, the Harry Potter and friends are all together for the spot light now?" Malfoy said maliciously.

"Malfoy..." Harry hissed.

"HEY!" Miffy shouted popping out of nowhere and jumping Sakura, who dodged making Miffy land on Malfoy.

"Hey! Get it off of me!" Malfoy yelled.

Sakura snatched Miffy off and said, "Miffy, no jumping on people, like Mafroy."

"Who?"

"The kid with the really shiny hair... Like a marble."

Half of everyone burst out laughing.

"What?" Sakura asked.

Malfoy seethed and left.

"So next class Deviation?" Hermoine said.

"Yeah, let's go." Harry said smiling.

"Oi! If you guys don't come we're leaving you!" Sakura said holding Miffy.

"Wait Sakura-chan!" Haku whined.

"Let's go." Kimimaro said running ahead.

* * *

So? Sue me, but review! I'm deprived... 


	9. Classes

Someone help me... ..

* * *

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" 

Harry sighed and watched Sakura try to sit vertically on her broom. Kimimaro and Haku were enjoying the breeze while calmly sitting on their own brooms and glanced at Sakura.

"GO UP! GODDAMMIT! TURN HORIZONTALLY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Sakura screamed at her broom.

"Saku-chan, I thought you were good with flying." Haku said leaning over to face her.

"That was with wings! And I was never that good to start!" Sakura yelled still trying to forcefully turn her broom.

"Well, this is better that Deviation." Hermione added.

"You can say that again." Ron muttered.

_Flash back_

_"So you are the Devinations teacher?" Proffeser Umbridge said in a sickly sweet tone._

_"Why yes, you are the new Defense Against The Black Arts proffeser?" Asked Proffeser Trelawny._

_"Why yes, did you see that in your Oh-So-Powerful crystal ball? Or did you see into coffee?" Umbridge asked sarcastically._

_Sakura cracked her knuckles._

_"Oh no, I see into tea leaves, and the crystal ball is just a myth." Trelawny replied cooly._

_Umbridge frowned, but regained her fake smile. "So I'll be watching your class and watch you teach these scroundrels how to behave like idiots, eh?"_

_End of Flashback_

* * *

"I'll kick her ass!" Sakura seethed. 

Harry sighed, the Brooms Proffeser was letting them have free time, but as soon as Sakura touched her broom it shot up _straight_ into the air... With her on it.

"Eh? HEEY! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh..."

Sakura screamed as she shot past them, her voice gradually fading.

Hermione sighed in unison with Harry's. Sakura just wasn't made for a broom.

"aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh..."

Sakura zoomed past them.

"Shouldn't we help her?" Haku asked.

"How?" Ron questioned.

Haku stayed silent. He didn't know the answer to that question.

"wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwWWWWWWHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa..."

"Ha! Take that fat woman!" Miffy cheered. Rai mauled her.

Eventually the broom stopped and Sakura began to throw kunai at it as it tried to escape on it's own.

"I'LL KILL YOU! COME BACK HERE YOU STUPID PIECE OF-" Sakura pounced on the broom and it shot in the air. Now, it would've been funny to see the usually calm Sakura hang upside down in the air like that, only, the next second later she plummeted toward the earth. Face first.

"KKKKYYYYYYAAAAAA-" She didn't even finish her scream.

"Poor Saku-chan."

Everyone watched in horror as, Sakura, who now had the offending broom in chakra strings, laughed maniacally and she cut her broom into six pieces.

Later...

Sakura had been forced to heal her broom back together and was to be given private tutor lessons.

"Stupid possesed thing." Sakura muttered while walking down the stairs.

At that Hermione abruptly stopped.

"Hermoine?"

"IT WAS!!!" Hermione screamed as she whirled around. "MAYBE IT WAS!"

"..."

"What?"

"Maybe Sakura's broom was possesed!!!" Hermione said. "That would explain why it was so abnormal."

"Ano..."

"Hermione, it probably wasn't, and if it was, who would do it?" Harry asked.

"..."

It ran through everyone's minds. 'Who wouldn't?'

"Never mind." Harry mumbled.

"Kyah!" Sakura yelped as she was suddenly thrown out of place.

"Oh no! The stairs are moving!" Ron wailed.

"Hold on to them!" Hermione ordered.

"Gah!" Harry cried as his hands let loose and he tumbled toward Hermione and Ron.

Ron and Hermione stared in horror as they watched their best friend, and themselves get knocked off the towering stair case.

"Eep!" Hermione squeaked as she felt herself being lifted into the air.

"That would have been a really bad fall." Haku said hefting her back on the stair case.

"I don't understand why these stairs move." Kimimaro muttered pushing the unconcious Ron next to Hermione.

"Where's Sakura and Harry?!" Hermione asked quickly.

"..."

"They didn't fall off the staircase, did they??" Hermione screamed.

"...?..."

"WHAT?! THEY DID?! WHAT IF THE FALL KILLED THEM?!" Hermione shrieked. She ran over to the edge and called, "SAKURAAA!!!! HAAARRYYY!!! GET UP HERE!!! DON'T DIE NOOW!!!"

"..."

"Hello!" Sakura yelled in Hermione's ear.

"AHH! Sakura? Are you okay?" Hermione asked carefully.

"Yeah, but I can't say the same about him." Sakura muttered lifting Harry up. He looked normal, other than the fact his skin was a great deal paler, and he was muttering or having a nightmare.

"He's having mental trauma." Sakura said letting her hands take a fammiliar glow and gently massaging Harry's head.

"How?..."

"Where I come from, this isn't rare, but isn't common." Sakura mumbled increasing the glow.

"Is Harry gonna be okay?" Ron asked.

Sakura huffed. "He better be, or I'd have failed my mission."

Everyone sweatdropped.

Later...

"Late." Proffeser Umbridge stated as soon as they got into the class.

"We know." Sakura muttered sitting in a seat. The kid next to her scooted away. She stuck her tongue at him.

Harry and Ron sat down nervously.

"And," Umbridge said, pausing. "It's a rule here that no hoods or hats are to be worn inside the classroom."

Everyone's eyes widened. She was going to make Sakura take off her hood.

"That's not a rule, Hogwarts allows different clothing as long as it's still uniform." Hermione said fiercely. She knew Sakura had a reason she didn't want to take off her hood, just didn't know it.

"I have the power to shut down Hogwarts completly, so what I say, goes, Miss Granger, and for that little outburst you have detention in my room." She added with a smirk.

"WHAT?! That's-" Ron was about to say something but Sakura smacked his head. She was the type that didn't like to let people fight her battles for her.

Draco snickered and said, "So, now losers stick up for eachother too?"

Umbridge's head shot in his direction. "Though I agree with your statement, Mr. Malfoy, that was another outburst. So, there's detention for you too."

"Heey!!" Sakura called before anyone else had a chance to say anything. "You gave detention to both of them, right?" She asked.

"And?"

"I'm taking their detentions into my account." She said, grinning. 3/4 of the classes mouthes dropped open. 'What the hell is she doing??'

Umbridge 'smiled'. "You will soon be regretting that."

"Wait! You can't go around giving people detention!" Harry said glaring.

"That's detention for you too, Mr.Potter. I knew I'd have to give it to you anyway, after all, you would need to cause trouble for yourself anyway. Just for attention." Professer Umbridge 'laughed'.

"That is a lie. And you know it." Harry growled fist clenched. "Unless you are an idiot, you'd be able to tell the strange occurances at Hogwarts don't happen for no reason."

Umbridge's face hardened. She grit her teeth and said in a sickly sweet voice. "So you'd like to join the detention room, Mr. Potter?"

Harry's glare confirmed the answer.

"Then, three detentions it is." Proffeser Umbridge stated.

"We'll take them."

Proffeser Umbridge glanced up and saw Haku and Kimimaro standing behind him.

"Beg your pardon?"

"We'll take those detentions." Kimimaro said this time.

"Well, if you'd really like that, then you may take two detentions from Mr.Potter."

... Guess who said that?

Haku and Kimimaro sat down.

Harry seethed, then muttered. "Over grown toad."

There was a tense silence, Proffeser Umbridge was looking pretty pissed, her eyes went glazed and evil as she started walking toward Harry and with her wand raised like a snake.

Sakura stood up and jumped in front of Harry. Knocking Proffeser Umbridge out of her murderous stupor.

"Isn't the class going to start?" Sakura asked.

Umbridge glared and began to turn when she stopped. "Before I forget, why don't you take off that oh-so-troublesome hood?"

Sakura looked at her keeping her own straight face. And casually took off her hood.

Everyone gaped. No wonder she didn't want to take off her hood. She had PINK hair.

After class...

Everyone rushed out for two reasons.

1. Proffeser Umbridge class was incredibly boring.

2. They had to tell to their friends about Sakura's hair.

"Wait. here." Umbridge said, indicating Harry, Sakura, Haku, Kimimaro.

After that...

"Now, for this detention, you have to write one page with crimson ink. It will say 'I will not act out in class.' all of you will write one page, except for Miss Haruno, who will write two. Unfortunetly, I will not be able to stay and watch, because of my meeting with the Ministry of Magic." She said smugly, then began to walk out.

"Wait, where's the ink?" Harry asked.

"In your body." Proffeser Umbridge said. "Example," She said and grabbed a quill, then roughly stabbed it inside Harry's left arm.

"GGGRRRRRAAGH!!" Harry yelled and Sakura quickly pulled out the quill and started to wrap the wound.

"I wouldn't do that. That's your ink. And, the blood _has_ to be your own." Umbridge said walking out.

"Why you little-" Sakura was about to jag the quill in Proffeser Umbridge's shoulder, but she shut the doors.

Everyone sighed and sat down. Harry winced and dipped his quill in a pool of blood and started to write. Sakura stopped him and wiped up the blood, the let him dip his quill in it.

She winced and got out a kunai.

10 min. later...

Sakura glanced at all of them, Haku and Kimimaro were half done, but weren't in the best shape. But they were holding up pretty well, she, herself was looking okay, though a little pale, but she was doing well since she had demon blood in her.

Harry however, was pale sickly looking, in other words, he was about to pass out.

Sakura pulled out a bag and pulled out something. A soldier pill. Unfortunetly she only had three.

"Here." She said handing Haku and Kimimaro a pill.

They ate it without even looking at it. And in a second color returned to their faces and they looked more refreshed.

She shoved one in Harry's hand.

"A soldier pill. It will increase your blood and stamina, Haku and Kimimaro already took one." Sha said.

"Did you?" He asked.

She gulped. "No."

"Then you take this one." Harry said, sluggishly trying to hand her the pill.

"No. I'm trained for these kind of things and I have more stamina than you." She said a bit more urgently.

"So?" Harry asked trying to hand her the pill again.

"You need it more than me!" Sakura yelled.

"I don't care!" Harry growled, dropping the pill.

Sakura hissed, then picked up the pill and shoved it down Harry's throat.

He gasped and choked, but swallowed the pill. Immedietly he felt better, more energized and less foggy.

But, he was still pissed and glared Sakura.

"Work." Was all she said.

* * *

So?? Late... I know... 


	10. Not a very good day

Um... Late? Uh... Oops? Heh he... Uh... Bye! (Runs away.)

* * *

It was over. They had finally finished. And at about the same time too. 

Sakura managed to grin as she lazily wrote her last sentence. Harry had angrily finished scribbling, Haku and Kimimaro were done too. Sakura grinned again.

"Okay! We're done!" She laughed lightly. Harry just glared at her. He was still pissed. Haku and Kimimaro grinned slightly, but frowned a bit at her shaky hands and white face.

Sakura felt lightheaded and the world was wobbling a bit. She murmured and quickly stood. Sakura's head suddenly felt lighter and she felt her legs give away from the sudden movement.

'Thud'

Harry, Kimimaro, and Haku looked back. Sakura passed out.

_Sigh._

Later...

"She passed out." Hermione sighed.

Ron groaned and glanced over to Harry. "What's up, mate? You've been glaring at her like she just started helping you-know-who." Ron joked but was overcome by the glares of Hermione, Harry, and Kimimaro. "Um... I'll just leave now..." He mumbled and scampered out of the room.

"C'mon Harry-kun." Haku said and dragged him out of the room.

Hermione sighed again and looked at Sakura. 'Wow, she's really quiet now... I wonder what she did that made Harry so mad...'

Haku locked Miffy in a cage and sat Harry down. "Harry-kun, Sakura really did that because she knew you wouldn't take it even if she begged you." Haku said. "Sakura's like that. She knew that you'd pass out if she didn't give it to you..." Haku said smiling wryly.

Harry looked toward the ground and felt a bit guilty. He really shouldn't be mad over that. No one should get mad if someone helped you, so he was just mad over pride.

Kimimaro stood up. "Do you want to hear the real story?" Haku and Harry turned to him in disbelief.

"Are you sure..." Haku whispered. Kikimaro nodded and told Harry to get Hermione and Ron.

Later...

They were all gathered and waited for Kimimaro to start. "Well, it's starts when Sakura was 12. She had lost most of her memory and was wandering.

She ended up in a village called Konoha one day and started to live there until she came upon this strange cat. She saved it and it repayed the debt by turning her into a half-demon." He paused to let it all sink in.

Sakura woke up and listened to them talk. She closed her eyes and remembered.

They all just stared, so he continued, "Then the village she lived in shunned her, so she only stayed until she was 13, where she left. She started wandering again, for a year. Then she found somthing from her past... It also transported her here." Kimimaro finished.

"How do you two fit in with her story?" Hermione asked.

"Let's just say she helped us in two ways." Haku said smiling.

"How do you know all this??" Ron asked.

"We read her diary." Kimimaro said. There was a long pause.

"WHAT?!??!?!??!" Sakura screamed and jumped and grabbed both of their collars. "WHO GAVE YOU THAT RIGHT?!??!?!?!?" She screamed.

"Well, you didn't tell us, but we _assumed_ you wanted us to know, it was the best choice." Haku reassured. "But don't worry, we won't tell them about the hot springs."

"YOU READ THAT!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Sakura cried and her face flamed.

"Yep, and we made a list of the things we shouldn't mention." Kimimaro said holding up a notebook the said 'Sakura's worst moments on paper'.

"EEHH?!?!" Sakura shrieked.

"I wanna see it!!!!!!!" Miffy squealed and bounced so hard her cage tipped over.

"Me too!!" Ron said.

"NO!!! You all may NOT see!!!" Sakura squealed and took the book and zoomed away.

"..."

"She forgot her clothes."

"Maybe we should bring it to her..."

"AAAAIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"Sakura screamed.

"At least she's wearing the nightgown..."

"Here's her camera, let's take a picture Kimi-kun." Haku said and dragged Kimimaro with him.

Later that day...

Haku and Kimimaro were full of bruises and Sakura couldn't seem to stop twitching for awhile.

Harry, Hermione, and Ron were the living survivors.

"This was a weird day..." Ron mumbled.

"What are you going to do with the pictures?" Hermione asked.

"I don't have them..." She mumbled. "They fell... And I don't know where they are..." She mumbled.

"..."

"This turned out to be a strange day, huh?" Harry asked.

"I'm going to kill this camera one day..." Sakura swore.

Everyone scooted away.

"It's times like this I wish I had skipped..."

"Me too..."

"Did we miss class?"

"Yep."

"Aren't we going to get in trouble?"

"Yep."

"Aren't we going to do something about it?"

"No."

"What was the next class?"

"?"

* * *

THE END 

To this chapter.


	11. A Bargain

I feel sad... This chapter will be cheesy...

* * *

Sakura gently rested her head on her pillow and sighed. She felt safe... From the pain... The fear... From alot of things... She couldn't really tell if they would accept her, but it seemed like it. She closed her eyes and slept. 

Haku walked in and smiled at her. She looked different in her sleep today... Making sure he didn't disturb her, he layed beside his savior.

Kimimaro watched from the window. He always felt safe around her. He had been saved by her, and he was going to repay her.

* * *

Sakura muttered and rubbed her eyes. She felt alot warmer than usual. How nice. She smiled and sat up, or tried to, she could barely move because she felt something on top of her. 'Ugh, Miffy...' 

"I'm not in the mood Miffy!" Sakura said and hit 'Miffy's' head.

"Itai!!!!!!" Haku cried and held his head.

"Haku!? What are you doing here... WHAT THE HELL?!?!?!" Sakura screamed and realized Haku _and_ Kimimaro were laying on top of her...

"GET OFF!!! GET OFF!!! GET OFF OF ME YOU PERVES!!! WHY THE HELL ARE YOU LAYING ON ME ANYWAY??!?!?!??!" Sakura sceamed.

"Ohaiyo..." Kimimaro said.

"Oh, hi Saku-chan." Haku said innocently.

"You... Son of a-" Sakura was suddenly cut off as she heard a loud. "BBBBBBUUUUUU!!!!!!!" She screamed and ducked as a small plushy looking bunny thing jumped in the air.

"Oh, how kawaii!" Haku cheered.

"Buu!!! Hi! I'm black Mokona!!" The bunny said.

Sakura grimaced. 'And to think... I used to be obsessed with bunnies...'

"It's going to be like Miffy." Kimimaro said.

"Stop telling the future!!!!!" Sakura groaned.

"Hello?" A voice asked. A guy's voice.

Sakura grinned and jumped in the air. Haku sat down in a corner and Kimimaro didn't move.

A guy walked in, he had messy black hair and his glasses were crooked. It took all the power Sakura had to not laugh at his pj's.

"Hello? Mokona, is that you?" He asked tiredly.

Sakura leapt down and held a kunai at his throat. "Where am I, and who are you?" Sakura hissed in his ear.

His body froze and he stuttered. "Ja-japan... M-my n-name i-is K-kimi-kimihiro Wa-watanuki..."

Sakura pulled the kunai from his neck. "What the hell? Tanuki? Is that seriously your real name?? And Watanuki also means April 1... Wow, you're name is weird..." Sakura asked, shaking her head.

(Note: The reason Sakura says this is because 'Watanuki' sounds like 'Tanuki' japanese, an animal that's a mix between a racoon and a dog. And Watanuki does mean April 1st.)

Kimihiro blinked. Just a second ago she had been holding a knife at his throat, but now she was making fun of his name? And she also had a weird accent.

"Haku, Kimimaro, you guys can come out now." Sakura said. She glanced at Kimihiro and said. "Haruno Sakura, nice to meet you." She said and bowed.

He just blinked, and couldnt' help but say, "That name's weirder than mine."

"OI!!!!" Sakura roared.

"What is 'Japan'?" Kimimaro asked, coming out of nowhere. Kimihiro jumped, surprisingly, he didn't notice him there earlier, considering he had been standing there for, like 5 min. already.

"AHHH!!!" Kimihiro screamed.

"So noisy..." Sakura muttered.

"So noisy..." A woman said from the doorway. She had long black hair and was very pretty in a mature way.

"Saku-chan can read the future??" Haku asked in amazment.

"Ah? So you're Sakura." The woman said.

"Uh... Yeah?" She asked.

"Oh, I didn't know you'd be coming so late, well c'mon now, I've got to get to sleep soon." She said and ushered them into a big oriental style room, and she sat on a expensive looking chair.

"Wait, their customers?" Kimihiro asked.

"Customers?" Sakura, Haku, and Kimimaro asked.

"Of course," The woman said. "Their quite special too, I guess you could say their like Syaoron-kun and Sakura-chan." She added.

"Syaoron?" Kimimaro asked.

"Saku-chan?" Haku asked and pointed to Sakura.

The woman chuckled, "No, I'm talking about a different Sakura. But getting back to bussiness, you all have a purpose here, don't you?" She asked.

"Nope." They all said at once.

"Then you don't know?" The woman asked, slightly surprised. "You all must want something, right? This place is a place where you can get things you can't find anywhere else for an equal price..."

Sakura's eyes widened. "Like souls??"

"Occasionally." The woman said.

Haku hid behind Sakura. "In that case I'm just fine..."

"I said occasionally, not always." The woman said. "And as a matter of fact, souls are quite useless, usually..."

Sakura shuddered.

"Now, names?" She asked.

"Haruno Sakura."

"Haku."

"Kimimaro

"I'd like to make a trade."

Everyone looked around the room to see if a ghost said it. Well, Kimimaro's almost like a ghost...

"Wha?" Sakura and Haku asked.

"I'd like to make a trade." Kimimaro repeated.

"And what would you like?" The woman asked.

"Freedom from a curse." He answered and pointed to his chest where his cursemark was.

"Hmm... That'll be tricky, though it's been sealed it's not going to hold up too long..." She said and gazed at it. "But it can happen, but in return, I'd like to ask for a few of your bones..." She said grinning a bit.

They gawked. How the hell did she know?

"Bones?" Kimihiro asked.

"Yep, Tanuki..." Sakura said seriously.

"It's Watanuki!!!!" He yelled.

"Yes, yes, but... I think I'd liketo ask for everyone else's wishes before I'm sure of a trade..." The woman said.

"How about we ask for your name too??" Sakura asked.

"Yuuko." Was all Yuuko said.

"I guess I also have a wish too." Haku said.

"What is it?" Yuuko asked.

"To find my true purpose in life." He answered.

"Hmm... Next?" Yuuko asked.

"I..." Sakura's head whirled. There were so many things she wanted. But only one?? She wanted to know her past, but...

"I want to be stronger, for Konoha." Aw crap... She thought and hit her forehead.

"Alright," Yuuko said. "Kimimaro, I will grant your wish, but the price is 5 bones from your body, and to become the bodyguard for Sakura.." She said.

"WHAT?!" Sakura yelled.

"Haku, I'll gran your wish, but, the price is your katana and manual labor, and I'm sure you'll find your true purpose in life if you travel with those two." Yuuko said, then turned to Sakura. "Sakura, your price, is that pretty sphere around your neck."

"WHAT?!" Sakura cried. It was the only memory she had from her past.

"Of course I'm not going to take it now, I'm taking it at the end of your journey, but I'll also need some manual labor from you too." Yuuko said.

"This is so unfair..." Sakura mumbled and crumpled up.. "They got to trade easy things!"

"No, protecting you will be very hard, since you don't ever mind your own bussiness." Kimimaro said.

"And I have to give up my katana, which is pretty hard too." Haku said. He didn't mention it used to be Zabuza's. (No, it's just an old sword Zabuza used once and gave to Haku after awhile.)

"Alright..." Sakura mumbled.

Later...

"Everyone, today we have three transffer students, their names are:

"Haruno Sakura."

"Momochi Haku."

"Hiekita Kimimaro." Kimimaro said.

"WHAT?!" Kimihiro roared when he saw Sakura, Haku, and Kimimaro. "WHAT ARE YOU ALL DOING HERE?!"

"Kurasai, Tanuki..." Sakura said.

"WATANUKI!!" Kimihiro roared. "BUT WHY ARE YOU ALL HERE!?"

"You know them, Kimihiro-kun?" Himawari asked.

"In a way, their Yuuko-san's customers..." He mumbled.

"They seem nice, ne, Doumeki-kun?" Himawari said turning to Doumeki.

"They seem strange..." He said. "Don't you sense their auras?" He asked.

"Huh? I didn't feel anything..." Kimihiro said.

"You really are dull, Watanuki..." Doumeki muttered.

"These are your friends?" Sakura asked. She was suddenly sitting in between Himawari and Watanuki.

"AHH!!!" Kimihiro yelped in surprise.

"Kurasai." She muttered and rubbed her ears.

"Yes, we're Kimihiro-kun's friends." Himawari said politely.

"What's your name?" Sakura asked.

"Kunogi Himawari."

"Who are you?" Kimimaro asked Doumeki.

"Shizuka Doumeki." He said.

Sakura glanced at them. This was the weirdest group she had ever met. Around Watanuki she had felt slightly drawn toward him. Around Doumeki she had felt slightly repelled, and around Himawari she had felt an eerie darkish feeling. She decided that since these people knew Yuuko that they must have an effect on Demons or non-humans, but since she was half-demon that might be a reason why she felt it. She grinned and realized no non-human would be able to stay nuetral around these people. She wondered if Haku or Kimimaro felt it too.

She looked at Himawari. Her presence was strange. It was as if it wasn't really Himawari's aura, but an aura around her that affected people around her.

"Himawari-chan? Can I borrow a pencil?" A girl asked.

"Hai." Himawari said and handed the girl a pencil.

Sakura's eyes widened. When Himawari gave her that pencil, as soon as the girl touched Himawari's hand, it was as if the evil aura around Himawari's aura had attached a bit of it to the girl's hand.

"Himawari-chan, you have cleaning duty." A person said.

"Hai, ja ne, Haruno-san, Momochi-san, Heikitta-san." Himawari said.

"Sakura, you don't have to be formal." Sakura said. It didn't seem like Himawari's fault the aura was around her.

Himawari blinked. "Hai, Sakura-san." She said cheerfully and went out the door.

"Doumeki, Tanuki, have you ever taken anything homemade by Himawari?" Sakura asked.

"No, Himawari-chan buys most of her things, why?" Kimihiro asked.

"Nothing."

Sakura felt slightly better. It seemed Himawari was aware of the aura, but she was slightly afraid.

Later...

It was gym.

"MWAHAHAHA!!!" Sakura cackled and outran everyone, even Doumeki. "I WIN!" She cheered.

"It's not fair, Saku-chan!" Haku whined. He and Kimimaro were behind her, Haku ahead of Kimimaro, but behind of Sakura, and was Kimimaro ahead of everyone except Haku and Sakura.

In truth, if it hadn't been for Sakura's demon blood, Haku would actually be the fastest.

Sakura sighed and sat down.

"You've felt it too..." Doumeki said.

"Huh?" Sakura asked.

"Himawari's aura. You're not even human, you feel like a demon..." Doumeki said.


	12. A little strange

Bleh, I'm gonna skip this...

* * *

"EH?!" You..." Sakura looked at Doumeki in surprise. "Ok, how the f#$& do you know that??" 

Doumeki glanced at her. "Himawari, Watanuki and I are not normal humans.."

Sakura looked at him. "Wait a sec, isn't there a name for someone demons hate... A demon slayer?"

"Or an exorcist." Doumeki said.

Sakura shuddered and scooted away. "If you're planning on slaying me or whatever, I am sooo much faster at killing..."

Doumeki shook his head no. "But I want to know, how can you see Himawari's aura so easily?"

Sakura was now confused. She could only see chakra when it was out in large amounts, and- "I get it..." Sakura said.

Doumeki looked at her.

"I can see it since it's in large amounts around Himawari-san..."

"Hi." A voice said suddenly.

"ECK!!!" Sakura screamed.

"Did you two find something to talk about?" Himawari asked.

Later...

"No way..." Sakura said.

"I don't get it." Kimimaro said.

"Me neither." Haku said.

"Why are we doing this??" Sakura asked. She was wearing a strange pink maid like costume. "I look like a freakin' doll!!!!!!!!!!" Sakura roared.

"I know!" Yuuko cheered. "But you look cute in it anyhow. Make sure not to get it dirty while you're cleaning!!"

Sakura glared, then she looked at Haku and Kimimaro. Haku was wearing a blue waiter outfit, Kimimaro was wearing a brown suit.

"..."

"Can we trade?" Sakura asked.

"No." They both replied.

"Where's Tanuki?" Sakura asked and searched around.

"I'm right here!" Kimihiro said annoyed. He wasn't very happy when Sakura had tried to 'kill' a car and the passengers. And at school she had tried to kill the computer too when she had accidently found a bad website...

Later...

They had been cleaning for awhile till Sakura bumped her hand against a weird pink staff, then it fell.

'SHIT!!!!!!!' Sakura thought.

Everyone held their breath.

'plunk'

It landed on Mokona's bed.

Sakura sighed in relief and whithered on the floor.

Kimihiro sighed and started arranging different objects. "Make sure not to touch or break anything, it'll be added to your debt and could even kill you..."

Sakura peered around the different objects. "Where does she get all this stuff?"

"From trades." Kimihiro said.

"Sugoi!!! She's so lucky to get all this pretty stuff!" Haku said and picked up an ivory wind chime.

Sakura blinked. "What's this Tanuki?"

"**WATANUKI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" **Kimihiro roared.

Sakura ignored him. "What is this thing?" She repeated and pointed to something that looked similar to a flowery sculpture with a castle in the middle and several towns dotted all over it, it had a glass-looking dome around it and it was hard to tell what it was made of, and it had tiny people on the structure too.

Kimihiro looked at it. "I don't know..." He said curiously. "I've never seen it before..."

Haku looked at it along with Kimimaro.

"What is this?" Kimimaro asked.

"Huh?" Sakura asked.

"This thing." Haku said and pointed to a mini arch on the sculpture. The arch had several objects dangling from it. They looked a bit like weapons, but none looked the same, except for four key shaped weapons that looked slightly similar.

Sakura and Kimihiro looked. "They look kinda cool." Sakura said. 'Why does this sculpture look so weird? I can't put my finger on it, but it definetly has something about it that sets it apart from the sculptures I've ever seen...'

"The sculpture looks too perfect." Kimimaro said suddenly.

Haku, Sakura, and Kimihiro glanced at him, then looked at the sculpture. Sakura blinked. He was right, in most sculptures, no artist will take the time to sculpt every little detail such as a person's face, or a cat sitting on a window... But this one, it looked like a perfectly clear 3D picture from far away... She could see every person's individual eyes and hair...

"Someone must have really liked it to work so hard on this." Haku said.

Sakura gulped and nodded. She felt like it was more than a well-crafted sculpture... It felt... Real...

Kimihiro blinked. "H-hey... Is that..." He slowly pointed to a tree.

Sakura, Haku, and Kimimaro looked. It had a group of people sitting under it, and it was pretty. But the thing Kimihiro was pointing at was a small marshmallow-like white bunny with a ruby gem on it's forehead. Mokona?

* * *

They kept staring. 

Sakura shook her head. "No way, it's _white_."

Kimihiro objected. "No, before you came here, there used to be a white mokona along with the black one. But it left to go with these people... Syoaron, Sakura, Kurogane, and Fai. (There is like a billion ways to spell Fai, Fay, Fae, Fey,Fei, etch.)"

Haku qirked an eyebrow. "Saku-chan's right here."

Sakura raised her hand.

"No, another person, another person named Sakura. But anyway, don't you see that this is a little wierd??" Kimihiro asked.

"Someone could've just added Mokona on the sculpture after they saw him." Sakura said.

"Yeah!" Haku agreed.

"But-" Kimihiro protested.

"You're too paranoid Tanuki." Sakura said and led him out.

"I want pudding!" Haku cheered.

"Yeah, yeah." Sakura said and pushed him out too.

Kimimaro paused and looked at the sculpture.. He was sure it wasn't normal... He gently glided his hand to the dome-

"Kimimaro, you coming?" Sakura asked.

Kimimaro nodded and turned away and followed her.

At dinner...

"Huh? A sculpture with a crystal dome around it?" Yuuko asked.

"Or glass." Sakura said added to Kimimaro's description.

"Well, do you know what it is??" Haku asked.

Yuuko smiled. "It looked absolutely perfect, everything had detail, and there was a white mokona?" She asked.

"Yep!" Haku answered.

"Hmm... A friend of mine made it. It's quite old, it belonged to many people before me... It wasn't as beautiful before as it is now though." Yuuko said.

"Did he make it for you?" Kimihiro asked.

"No, he just asked me to renovate it. It definetly looks much better now. But opinions vary." Yuuko replied.

Sakura blinked.

"Anyways, after you eat you better finish cleaning the storage." Yuuko said and stood up.

"Eh? Can't we do that tomorrow??" Sakura whined.

"Of course not. Today would be best." Yuuko said.

"Oh yeah, there was also an arch on the sculpture that had a bunch of trinkets hanging from it." Kimihiro said.

Yuuko thought for a moment. "That was added awhile ago... Did any of you see any you liked?" She asked.

They all blinked. "No."

Yuuko raised an eyebrow and left.

* * *

"Grr... I'm so tired!! I just wanna sleep!" Sakura moaned and picked up various objects.

Kimihiro sighed and neatly cleaned and straightened Yuuko's items.

"Kimi-chan, pass me the duster." Haku said and held out his hand.

30 sec. later...

"Kimi-chan?" Haku asked.

Kimimaro was practically burning holes into the sculpture (With his eyes).

Haku looked at him. As did Sakura and Kimihiro.

"Oh?" Kimimaro said once he came back to reality.

"You okay?" Sakura asked.

Kimimaro nodded.

Sakura sighed and said, "Here Haku, the duster." Sakura lifted the duster, but in the process, the duster hit the sculpture, knocking it to the floor...

Almost.

Sakura shrieked and grabbed it So did Haku, Kimimaro, and Kimihiro.

Then they disappeared.

Except for Kimihiro. He landed on the floor and the sculpture landed on him.

* * *

I am sooo tired... 


	13. A short guy and a very big problem

I'm so hating myself right now, and it's a secret why. Oh yeah, and Kimihiro, Kimimaro, Haku, and Sakura ALL tried to catch the sculpture, and they ALL touched the sculpture, but only Kimimaro, Haku, and Sakura disappeared. Not Kimihiro, just to clear up any misunderstandings.

* * *

"KYAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Sakura screamed as she, Haku, and Kimimaro fell from the sky. Haku was cheering and Kimimaro was looking bored and had his legs crossed. 

Sakura was clinging to them so the weren't flying away from eachother. "Wheeeeeeee!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Haku squealed. Sakura was still screaming. Suddenly, they all landed on something soft and warm. "-YYYYYYYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA-Umph!!!"

Sakura got up and looked around. It looked like a giant piece of land floating in the sky, except it looked like it had snowy white grass all over it. Then she looked over the edge and saw WINGS poking out and rythmically batting the air. It wasn't a piece of land. It was a flying animal.

"Saku-chan! Look!! It's so cute!" Haku was happily sitting on the thing's nose and was looking at it's eyes. Sakura screamed and thought about jumping off.

"You idiot!!! It could eat us!!" She roared angrily.

Haku looked at her innocently. "But look at it's face, Saku-chaaan!!! It's so cute!!! Why don't we keep it?"

"Baka!!! How could anyone even _feed_ anything this big??" Sakura screamed and held onto the fur for dear life.

"WAAH!!! But it's so cute!!" Haku whined.

"It's going down..." Kimimaro said. He had this weird way of saying things, like, he talks sort of quiet, but no matter what, even in a room filled with screaming people, if he just talked normally everyone would stop and listen to him.

Sakura notice the furry thing was going down. She gulped. For some reason she felt that this furry thing didn't save them off it's own free will.

Suddenly it stopped. Then it dropped down at an unbelievably fast rate.

"KKKKKKKKKKKYYYYYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!"

"WEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"..."

BAM!

They hit the ground.

"ARGH!!! Why is it everytime we go somewhere I have to deal with _heights_?!!?!"

"That was fun Saku-chan!!" Haku squealed.

"Where did it go?" Kimimaro asked.

Sakura searched. He was obviously talking about the flying thing, but it was actually gone. Suddenly she noticed a tiny figure with white hair and a cane. 'An old man?'

"Yo! Old man!" Sakura called.

Suddenly he turned around.

"AAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!" Sakura screamed in absolute horror. It was a really really short young man with white hair and a cane!!!!

"What?" He asked irritably.

Sakura was holding Haku's shirt and stuttering. "H-he, is y-yo-young, wi-with wh-white h-hair!!!!!" Sakura cried.

Haku and Kimimaro stepped forward.

"Hi! I'm-" Haku and Kimimaro was pulled back by Sakura.

"Hey! Have some respect!!! Obviously he's seen a traumatic shock that made his hair permanently white!!! And look how short he is, he's probably only 12!!" Sakura scolded when she got back to her normal self.

"Ohh..." Haku mumbled and Kimimaro nodded sympathetically.

"What?! It's not like that!! I may have seen a few things, but nothing that made my hair turn white!!!" The old/young man cried. "And I'm not 12!!"

Sakura nodded. "It's okay to think that, now just go play now... Or better, what's your parents names?"

"Obviously nothing will make you understand, so I'll just greet you to Cephiro." The short guy said.

"Is that the name of the town we're in?" Haku asked.

"No, it's the name of this world." The short guy said. "I summoned that creature that saved you all from falling to death."

Sakura twitched. "You summoned that bird?"

"Yes."

Haku and Sakura burst out laughing. "BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Kimimaro turned around.

The short guy then got angry and starting hitting Haku and Sakura's head brutally. Similar to the way an old man would hit his grandchildren with his cane... Or the other way around...

"ITAI!!!" They said simitanesouly.

The short guy muttered something about kids these days and how they have no respect for adults.

"He really is like an old man..." Sakura muttered.

WHACK!!

"OW!!"

"Anyway, I'd like to ask you all who you are, where you came from and what your purpose here is.." The short guy ordered.

All eyes went to Sakura. She was the technical leader. But for different reasons. Two pairs eyes said, 'So should we?' Another two eyes said. 'If you dare try to run away, refuse to answer, then all will be shot by my mighty grandpa cane. Survivors will be shot again.'

Sakura didn't like either choice, but decided to go with the safest.

She nodded to Kimimaro and Haku.

Haku turned to the short guy. "What's your name?"

"Clef." He said simply.

"Okay, Clef, I'll tell you." He said.

"I will tell you ... Absolutely nothing!!!" Haku said primly and ran away, Sakura and Kimimaro following. Leaving a startled Clef. "GRAAAHHH!!! UNGRATEFUL KIDS!!" Clef roared and aimed a laser beam at them

BAM!!! Target hit. Poor Sakura-chan.

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!" She screamed as they all flew through the air.

They all landed burnt and bruised.

"YOU IDIOT!!!!!!!! WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO THAT FOR??????" Sakura screamed. No one could tell whether she was talking to Haku or Clef.

"I thought you didn't want us to tell him anything!!!" Haku whined and rubbed his sore spots. "Itai, Saku-chan, my butt hurts."

"Do you think I should care right now?! We just got blasted by an old man!!"Sakura screamed and shook him.

"WAHH!!!" Haku cried.

"Old man?" Clef said twitching.

Sakura growled and sunk her face in her hands. "I'm Sakura, that's Haku, and that's Kimimaro," She said, slightly aggravated.

Clef sighed. "That's good enough, just hurry up." Clef led them through a dense forest to a giant castle.

Sakura blinked several times. "This is sooo not normal."

"So big..." Haku mumbled.

"This was in the sculpture." Kimimaro said.

They all looked at him. "Really?" Sakura asked.

"Yes." Kimimaro said.

"Wahh, Kimi-chan's right!" Haku said.

"What?" Clef asked.

"Ah! Nothing." Sakura said. "Nothing at all!" She repeated and slapped both hands over Haku and Kimimaro's mouths.

"..."

Sakura smiled brightly.

"..."

She smiled harder.

"..."

She smiled so hard her cheeks hurt.

"Hmm..." Clef said and resumed his walk to the castle.

Sakura sighed with relief and let go of Haku and Kimimaro's mouths.

"Why?" Kimimaro asked.

"Because! They would'a thought we were wrong in the head!! Can you imagine how it would've happened??? Oh, we saw everything here on a sculpture, and we're also from another world. We also saw another black bunny thing at a witch's house!!!!!!!!!" Sakura screamed. "Our cover would'a blown up in our face!!!" Sakura didn't even look like she was scolding Haku. More like running in circles and yelling at things.

"Gomee-een!!!" Haku said.

Sakura growled and her hair was beginning to get messed up. "Oh well, let's just go. Oh, and if anyone asks, we don't know where we're from and how we got here." Sakura said.

"But that's lying!!" Haku gasped.

Kimimaro nodded in agreement.

"HAVE YOU TWO BEEN LISTENING TO ANYTHING I SAID?!!?" Sakura screamed.

"Nope!" They said in unison.

Sakura bashed their heads together and dragged them inside.

"Hi." She said as soon as she got to a humongous lobby.

People stared at her strangely.

The bunch of people who were staring at her were... Varied...

Sakura fidgeted. "Hello?"

"Hi!" A red-head girl said.

Sakura recognized her. She was one of the girl's in the sculpture who was holding the white mokona.

Suddenly that seemed to break the spell. Everyone in the room rushed forward and began saying 'hi.' or something.

Haku greeted them happily, Kimimaro greeted them dully, and Sakura greeted them... In her own way...

Sakura seemed incredibly suspicous of Mokona and was always edging away from him, so in turn he'd scoot closer.

"So, where're you from?" A woman named Caldina asked.

Sakura slapped both Haku and Kimimaro's mouths shut again. "Oh, uh, you know, we sort of... Don't know..." She said quietly.

"Oh, so you don't remember even where you came from??" A petite girl called Hikaru said sympathetically.

"Ah heh heh... No..." Sakura mumbled.

Haku wriggled and Kimimaro didn't move. Sakura didn't know they weren't breathing at the moment so she just held tighter.

"Oh, so you just got here out of nowhere?" Fuu said softly.

"Uh yeah..." Sakura said and shifted.

"Hmm, you guys probably aren't from Tokyo looking at your clothes... You're probably from Cephiro!" Umi concluded.

Sakura looked at her clothes in surprise. That was definetely not the stupid maid costume Yuuko gave her. She looked at the shirt and saw it was deep scarlet, and the bottom skirt had a slight fringe. She also noticed they were made of sturdy materials and she had several hard leather accesories.

Haku and Kimimaro collapsed from oxygen deprivation.

"KYAAAAHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!"

* * *

"Ok, I'm so very sorry words cannot describe, and I promise to never suffocate you ever, and I'll make your guy's beds for you..." Sakura mumbled reluctantly. "Is that ok?" She asked. 

"Yep!" Haku chirped.

Kimimaro nodded.

Sakura sighed and tossed away the paper she was reading off of. "Okay, now what?"

"Weelll... We need to get out of here..." Haku said.

Sakura sighed. "How'd we get in and out of te last two worlds?"

"Three, counting Konoha." Kimimaro said.

Sakura stiffened. "Yeah, yeah, but how'd we even get out?"

Haku paused. "We never exacty left Yuuko's house. Technically we're still in her house... Just in a place inside her house... And when we were at that school, it was an accident to be sent to Yuuko's house..."

Sakura and Kimimaro stared at him. "When did you start talking like that?"

"Huh? What are you talking about?" Haku asked, looking surprised. "I didn't talk yet."

Sakura and Kimimaro were starting to look paranoid, so they moved to the other room.

"I'm getting really desperate and freaked out here." Sakura hissed.

"I agree." Kimimaro said.

"Okay, now, let's just turn around, go out and-AAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!" Sakura screamed when Mokona and Haku suddenly popped up.

"Puu!!" Mokona cheered.

"AAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!" Sakura screamed.

"Puu!!!"

"AAAAAAHHHHH!!!!!!!"

"Puu!!"

"AAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!"

"Puu?"

"Get away!!!" Sakura screamed.

"Puu.." It purred and snuggled against her waist.

"AUGH!! And to think I used to _like_ these things!!!!!!" Sakura shrieked.

"I love them." Haku said and hugged Mokona.

Kimimaro looked out the window. "What's that?" He asked.

Sakura and Haku looked out the window. "..."

_"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"_


	14. Stuck in an Arch

…. Yes you may scream at me for lack of updates... But I'm gonna get bashed by other people later so think of it that way!! And if you strike me down I'll come back twice as powerful and evil! I think.

* * *

"What thee hell is that?!" Sakura gasped, pointing outside the window. It _looked_ like a giant mokona, but it was obviously not. 

"I think it's a giant bunny..." Haku said dreamily.

"Gah!! Someone up there seriously hates me!!" Sakura cried.

"Obviously..." Kimimaro drawled..

"Ne, it looks like it's heading this way..." Haku said. An he was right.

"YOU IDIOT!! IT _IS_ HEADING THIS WAY!! MOVE! MOVE! MOVE!!!" Sakura screamed grabbing them and running outside in hopes of hiding from the giant bunny mokona thing.

"Muu..." Haku whimpered. "Saku-chan you're stretching my nice clothes.." Haku whined.

"Oh be quiet! We all know you look like someone used you as toilet paper." Sakura shouted and ran.

But outside everyone was already there.

"Gah!! What's going on!!" Umi cried, backing up.

"Ohh... Do we have to hurt him?" Hikaru asked.

"Why is that lighting up?" Kimimaro asked, pointing at the bright jewel on the giant Mokona's forehead.

"I think-" The person who said that was interrupted because the lighting up of the giant mokona's jewel was because it wanted to shoot laser beams everywhere.

BZZZRRR!!! (I have no idea what noises laser beams make)

"What the hell is going on?!" Sakura screamed.

"Something strange... But cute." Haku answered.

Umi and Fuu were beamed out of the way bt Hikaru jumped courageously in front and tried to attack the giant mokona thing... But lost her nerve.

"WWAAH!! I can't hurt it!! It looks too much like mokona!" Hikaru wailed.

"Argh!!" Sakura grabbed her battle axe and jumped and slashed the giant's ear. Making it roar.

"Whee!!" Haku threw several senbon needles that landed on it's eye.

Kimimaro just killed it. Or pretty much diced it's feet.

"That was so bloody..." Umi mumbled.

"How could you say 'wheee' while blinding something?" Sakura asked.

Kimimaro went over and was tying up the giant mokona now. "Do we dispose the body now?" Kimimaro asked.

"What?! No!!!" Sakura cried. "It's not even dead!"

"We hold it for questioning?" Haku asked.

"What?!" Sakura cried.

"When a monster is defeated in Cephiro it usually disintergrates." Fuu said, putting a finger to her chin. "I wonder why this one isn't."

"Maybe we should kill it." Kimimaro said.

"I guess you're right." Sakura said, raising her axe.

"Wait!" A voice somewhere cried. "Don't!!"

Suddenly the jewel opened to reveal a tiny ball of light zooming around. "Don't kill him!! He was only helping me!"

"What the-" Sakura started.

"My name is Clove. And recently there's been something going around that's been making everyone's spiritual sensors scream!" The ball of light cried.

"... Okay, translation?" Umi asked.

"Our spiritual sensors can't take an overload of things. Basically a spiritual sensor is something that senses if something happened or something is askew. And lately they've been going around so much that it's hurting us!" Clove, the ball of light explained.

"This is askew?" Kimimaro asked pointing to the giant mokona.

"No!! The arch is!!" Clove cried.

"Arch?" Hikaru asked.

"What arch?" Fuu asked.

"Did it happen? Who is it? How many people?" Clef asked.

"Hey! Little info?" Sakura asked.

"Arch?.. Where?" Haku asked.

"In the holy cave... The arch is something, a spiritual monument, it holds weapons for legendary warriors and travels to a new world each time it gives the right weapons to the right people. We have it for 1,000 years... And. So far no one has been able to _touch_ a weapon." Clef murmured.

"Wait, now we're gonna have to go and help? Man.." Sakura complained.

"Demo, Saku-chan, I think if we do this we can get outta here." Haku whispered.

"What are you guys talking about?" Clef asked.

"Nothing!!" Sakura said nervously.

"... Okay.." Clef muttered, now he was really interested in what they were talking about.

"Move, move, move!" Sakura hissed in Kimimaro's and Haku's ears.

"Will you give me a hug?" Haku asked.

"Wha- No!!" Sakura growled and dragged him. Kimimaro followed behind.

"Wait! Don't leave Mo behind!!" Clove cried. "He'll get lonely without me!"

"Mo?" Haku asked.

"Yes! That's Mo!" Clove said pointing at the giant Mokona.

"But I don't think we can carry Mo the entire way to the arch." Umi said stoutly.

"Uh... Kimimaro?" Sakura asked.

Kimimaro had tied Mo to his back in no time. But it was sorta weird looking, because Kimimaro was about 10 times smaller than Mo.

When they were finally led to the arch it _did_ look really cool

"Wha... Wow." Everyone murmured together. The arch stood tall and gleaming with thousands of weapons on it, and everyone was slightly hesitant to stand under it because it seemed like any minute a weapon could fall down and hit them. And they were sharp too.

"Huh... This looks scary.." Sakura gulped. "So what are we supposed to do?" She asked.

"Well.. First we need to figure out why Clove's... Sensor thingy is messy, then we need to fix it?" Hikaru asked.

"Okay." Kimimaro said, then he stopped. "How do we do that?"

"Uhh..." Sakura was very confused. How would do that?

"Well, I think I know a way!" Clove said happily.

"Ne, how?" Fuu asked kindly.

"Hold on, all of you stand there." Clove said, ushering them all to one side of the arch.

"Okay, now Mo!" Clove said suddenly, and Mo broke out of Kimimaro's strong ropes and shoved all of them, into the arch, and the weird part was, instead of just hitting it like Sakura had thought (While trying to stop herself from receiving the worst of damages) they went _through_ the arch. Before all of them fell through, they saw a proud smirk from Clove, who was safely perched on Mo.

Then they saw darkness.

No really, they couldn't see anything, not that they got knocked out.

"Owww.. What?" Sakura rubbed her bottom and instinctively checked for injuries.

"Owww..." Something else said. Sakura whirled in that direction.

"Who is it?" Sakura asked, walking to the voice.

"Buu!!!" Mokona squealed, jumping on her face.

"Gah!! OFF!! GET OFF!!!" Sakura shrieked, tugging on the marshmallow.

"Sakura-san?" A quiet voice asked.

"Eh? Wait, you're that girl!" Sakura exclaimed, realizing who it was. "Food? No wait.. Fum.. No... Fuzz.. Hold on... Grr... Okay, what's your name again?" She asked. Sakura was very bad at remembering names.

"Uh, Fuu." Fuu said, brushing herself off. "It appears we are inside the arch.. But.."

"What?" Sakura asked.

"Where's everyone else?" Fuu asked.

With group 2..

"Itai! Huh? What happened?" Hikaru asked, looking around. It was so dark.

"Gah!! Why is it so dark?! It's sorta creepy..." Umi mumbled.

"Where is this?" Kimimaro asked them. But since he snuck up on them, _and_ he had a light in his hand, he looked like a scary monster and freaked them out.

"KYYAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!" They screamed, clutching eachother.

Umi suddenly got a hammer and swang it. It hit it's target, and now Kimimaro was on the ground.

"Wait! It's Kimimaro-san." Hikaru exclaimed.

".. Oh. Crap." Umi said.

With group 3..

"Owwweeee.." Haku whined, rubbing his sore back. "That hurt.. Huh? Saku-chan? Kimi-chan?" He asked.

"Dammit.." Clef muttered.

"Eh? Clef-kun?" Haku asked, walking toward him. "What's wrong?"

"I can't believe I never noticed... That stupid Clove, and why would Mo attack us in the first place if it wanted us to help? But now it's too late..." Clef muttered.

"Come to think of it you're right." Haku said, putting a finger to his chin. "Why did Mo-chan push us in here?" He asked.

Clef sat down. He sighed, "Okay. Because.. This was all planned. They never wanted us to help them the way we thought. A Spiritual Sensor usually is quite useful, but, since none of us knew the pain it'd feel to have one go crazy like that, we could never understand how desperate they were to make it stop. So they actually heard about they strangers and were sure you guys were the ones to get the weapons in the arch."

"So why'd they attack us then?" Haku asked.

"They probably thought if you were dead then the spiritual sensors would stop... But.." Clef trailed off.

"They couldn't defeat us so they made up that stupid story so they could lead us here and we wouldn't kill them." Haku finished.

".. Yes.." Clef murmured.

"But what's the bad part about being here?" Haku asked.

"When someone enters... Then, they have to complete three challenges to get a weapon from the arch... But, if they don't finish the challenges... They-"

"Die." Haku said, looking blank.

"But if someone who was never destined to hold one of these weapons enters... Then, they have to get out within in an hour or they'll die automatically... But they can't do a challenge, they can only try to find the exit.." Clef murmured, his hands dropping on his lap.

Haku gasped. He didn't want to die. But not as much as he didn't want Sakura or Kimimaro to either.

"So far there are five people who I know aren't destined for a weapon here. Me and Mokona, because we've lived here for a long time and nothing's ever had to happen between us and the arch. And Umi, Hikaru, and Fuu. They already have weapons.." His voice faltered. "It's impossible to get out of here within an hour.."

"So, so if someone comes in and they're destined to have a weapon do they have a time limit?" Haku asked.

"No.. They can stay here for years, as long as they finish the three challenges." Clef said.

"Saku-chan..." Haku clenched his hands. He knew Sakura didn't need a weapon from here. But what about him and Kimimaro? He didn't know the answer to that.

With Sakura and Fuu...

"Okay, I can't feel my butt." Sakura said.

"Eh? Maybe something happened when you fell." Fuu said.

"I really can't feel it!! I can feel pressure on it, but I can't feel anything else!" Sakura squealed, looking at it to see if it was bleeding. Nope, it was just Mokona.

"GRAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!!!!! I'LL KILL YOU!!!!!!! PERVERTED RABBIT!!!!" Sakura roared, grabbing it and squeezing the life outta him.

"Buu buu!!!" Mokona cried.

"Gah! Sakura-san!! I don't think we need to resort to violence!!" Fuu cried, hearing Mokona's squeals.

"No.. Perverts must always die..." Sakura muttered, in her own little world.

"But we need to find a way out of here!!" Fuu said.

Sakura paused. "I guess you're right..." She let go of Mokona who jumped on top of her head. She hissed at him but didn't go into sadist mode.

"So which way should we go?" Fuu asked.

"Well, first we need light..." Sakura said trying to think of something.

"Hmm..." Fuu thought.

"Buu Buu!!" Mokona buued, then his jewel glowing. Sakura cringed, which was understandable, because the last time a Mokona did that it shot laser beams.But instead it the jewel shot a tiny beam and then a little device materalized.

"What's that?" Fuu asked.

"Eh? It looks like a candle. I think..." Sakura said.

Fuu picked it up, suddenly, the wick lit up and a tiny blue flame took it's place. "Wha... It's so bright..." Fuu murmured.

"Ooh!! Let me see!" Sakura said eagerly. Fuu handed her the flame but as soon as Sakura tried to grab it her finger grazed the flame.

"Gah!" Sakura whimpered, sticking her finger in her mouth.

"Are you okay Sakura-san??" Fuu asked.

"Yeah, but.." Sakura looked at the flame strangely. "The flame was really really really cold... Not hot."

"Eh?" Fuu glanced at the tiny blue flame.

"But don't touch it, it still hurts." Sakura said, keeping her finger in her mouth. "Okay, now we can see the..." Sakura lost her breath as she looked around the place they were in. It was filled with red giant crystals and the floor was a red hot color. But it was still pretty.

"Amazing..." Fuu said.

"Well, I guess we can go that way." Sakura said, poitning to a dim hallway. They were walking in silence for quite awhile when Fuu suddenly mentioned:

"It's quite hot in here, isn't it?" Fuu asked, pulling on her shirt.

"Yeah, and it'd help if this stupid thing was-" Sakura stopped in mid sentence. She quickly blew out the candle and pulled Fuu into the shadows.

"Wha-?" Fuu asked.

"I heard something... It's a little far away, but..." Sakura didn't answer.

It was a full 5 min. when they finally heard something.

It was a rough sound. You could hear foot steps and you could also hear a faint dragging. Sakura stayed as still as a statue and kept Fuu behind her.

Finally an outburst of noise startled them.

"Jeez!! He's so heavy! I can barely feel my ams!!"

"Umi-san!" Fuu exclaimed, recognizing her voice.

"Eh? Fuu?" Umi asked.

"Fuu?" Hikaru bubbled.

"I can't feel my arms." Sakura gasped. Fuu was leaning on them and crushing her.

"Ah! Gomen (Sorry!)!" Fuu exclaimed.

"Must, move.." Sakura gasped and pulled away.

"Eh? Where have you been?" Umi asked, yanking Kimimaro forward.

"Huh? What happened to him?" Sakura asked, poking his face. He remained stone-still.

"Uh-I, uh... Can we talk about this later, first we need to find out how to get out." Umi said nervously.

"Well, I know we're in the arch, and that stupid little fairy thing made the giant bunny thing push us in... But why?" Sakura questioned, tilting her head to the side.

"Hey, do you remember that Clef said that warriors were supposed to get weapons from the arch? Do you think Clove thought if we got weapons from the arch her sensor thingy would stop?" Hikaru asked.

"That sounds about right, but why us? We already have weapons..." Umi said.

"True, but right now we still need to get out. I'm feeling tired now..." Sakura said with a yawn.

"How long have we been here?" Fuu asked, turning on the candle.

"I'm not sure, maybe 25 min?" Umi checked her watch.

"Mou, we need to get out, I'm feeling kinda tired too.." Umi mumbled. She rubbed her eyes and looked drowsy.

"Yeah.." Hikaru yawned.

Sakura felt so tired, she was about to close her eyes when she jerked herself awake. "Wa-wait! We're all tired so this is probably something that has to do with this place!" She cried, trying to get their attention.

"Ah-I think she's right!" Fuu mumbled.

"Grr, but I can barely keep my eyes open..." Umi rubbed furiously at her eyes.

"Well, first we should get thi guy up." Sakura kicked Kimimaro on the shoulder. He kept still.

She grabbed her axe and held it threateningly above his head. He didn't budge. She pulled his ears and pinched his cheeks. She slapped him. He still didn't move... Was he dead. Sakura shook him, then she realized he wouldn't die that easy. She glared at him even though his eyes were closed and kicked his head.

"Oh I know you're awake." Sakura muttered and kicked him again.

Finally he shook himself and looked like he had just woken up.

"What happened?" He asked.

"Oh come on!!" Sakura muttered and dragged him, 3 other girls trailing close behind.

* * *

I meant to get them outta the arch in this chapter but I decided to end it there. 


End file.
